Unholy proposition
by Matewiththeglasses
Summary: " I may have been here for days. The sunset and sunrise have merged, forming an indistinguishable amount of time. Not that it matters" NO SLASH. ( only Adamandriel friendship/bonding ) Rated for language. Rating may change further into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Supernatural  
********

I may have been here for days. The sunset and sunrise have merged, forming an indistinguishable amount of time. Not that it matters anymore. My day will come soon enough. Through the blood, sweat, and tears I poured into every moment attempting to spare the life of my only friend, I was left with nothing.

************

There's a rustling in a dead bush. Its leaves dried and turning to ash. It's just the wind. Again. Earth has long been separated into two parts: survivors and the dead. Adam's mother was amung the dead. Adam is at least grateful for the fact his mother passed before she could see what he had become; a killer. A tyrant with no real pourpose. Adam continued walking down the fractured shell of a road, passing the occasional fire or roadkill. It was getting dark and he needed to find a place to nap. Adam learned he has to be alert at all times due to the creatures that roam the streets freely, like humans used to.

How long had it been since he's seen another human that hasn't been carved open like a turkey? Three months? four? It doesn't matter. Its not like they can help. He notices a small warehouse amung the burnt down and broken into small businesses. When this place was bustling with people, his mother took him to buy a toy here. But that was long ago. An empty lot lie where the toy store once was. Adam makes it to the warehouse and scopes it out. Along the outside Adam draws Devil's traps and warding signs. He gets inside the building through an open panel in the roof. It's dark so Adamuses his phone to create a small lamp. Fire was a bad idea because it creates smoke. Smoke tells people where you are, and Adam didn't want anything finding him.

He rests his faded, brown leather bag on an over-turned crate. He sits on the dirt floor and removes his jacket. Adam takes a map of the United States out from his back pocket and unfolds it. The map is old and worn from months of folding and unfolding. Adam has marked the places he's been with a black "X" and the places to avoid with a red circle.  
He's traveled over 4,000 miles total. Half walking, half driving in abandoned, hot-wired cars. Adam really had no place to go, he just planned to travel untill he found a safe enough place to call home. He looks over the map once more to check his location before folding it up and putting it back in the jacket pocket.  
He rolls his jacket up like a pillow and lies down. Adam is a light sleeper. Always has been. It used to be a nuscence, but now it's vital.

*************************

There's a very light treading noise, like someone walking on gravel coming from the back of the building. Adam opens his eyes, slides his hand over to his bag and pulls out a large hunting knife. He quietly stands and walks over toward the noise. He crouches behind a small aluminum wall. Then there's a louder noise like someone kicking a tin pail and a figure stumbles into view. Adam grabs it by the arm and twists it behind its back, placing the knife near its neck.

"Who are you?" Adam asks coldly.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"That's not what I asked you" Adam growls  
"You have 10 seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't kill you." He states menacingly, moving the knife closer to the figure's neck.

"I-uh- I'm not here to hurt you. I-a-are you A-Adam?" The figure stutters

Adam tightens his grip on the arm pinned behind the figures back causing him to moan in pain.

"How do you know my name?" The blonde demands

"I need your help. Please. I need to talk to you" The boy pleads.  
Adam hesitates for a while but reluctantly releases his grip. The boy stumbles into the light and turns to face Adam with a pained expression, massaging his sore shoulder. Adam remains on guard, eyeing the other boy looking very untrusting.

"My name is Samandriel. I'm an angel." The boy says cautiously

That's quite the opinion of yourself" Adam says sounding half sarcastic, playing with the knife to resemble a warning.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?" he asks sounding less than amused.

"I-uh-God sent me to guard you, Adam"

"And you're actually expecting me to believe this?" Adam questions while packing up his things.

"Well, yes. He told me specifically: 'Find Adam Milligan and guard him with your life. Do not let anything happen to him'".

"Uh-huh...Well that's tough shit. I don't need any protection" The boy states, slinging his bag onto his shoulder and walking toward where he came in. Samandriel follows him

"Where are you going?"

"Dunno."

"You're just going to leave?"

"Yep."  
Adam climbs on top of large crates to reach the opening in the ceiling, climbing further away from the angel.

"Uh will you help us?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not?"

"Not my problem." Adam shrugs and disappears from view.

Samandriel is wearing a concerned face. There is a fluttering noise and the angel appears in front of Adam on the roof, startling him.

"I'm sorry, Adam but we need you." Samandriel states before placing two fingers on Adams forehead. Before Adam can react he goes limp and Samandriel catches him. He looks down at the limp figure in his arms and frowns.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this, Adam."  
******************


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I own no characters from Supernatural.  
+

Adam jolts awake and instinctively reaches for his knife, but he doesn't feel it. He stands slowly and cautiously observes his surroundings. There are burnt trees and the remains of plant life. There is no real smell to the scenery, only the wind brushing past his nose.

"I have your things"

Adam is startled by the sudden voice and pivots abruptly toward the sound. The angel appears with a worn, brown bag in one hand and a large knife in the other. He holds them out to Adam who grabs his things from him.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I don't care" Adam cuts him off sternly  
"Take me back to the road, now" Adam demands, glaring at the angel.

"But I think you'll be safer traveling-"

Adam holds his knife to the angels throat and stares coldly into his eyes.

"I don't give a damn. Take me back to the road now, or you die."

Samandriel glances down at the knife then back up to Adams hard stare.

"Okay." He agrees  
There's a fluttering noise and they are back on the cracked asphalt.  
Adam picks up his bag, pockets his knife, and begins walking forward. Adam feels the other boy following him and without stopping yells

" leave me alone"

"I can't do that"

"Yeah, you can. Just stop walking."

"I mean I really can't. I'm bonded to you now. I have to follow you. It's part of your protection."

Adam stops and turns around.

"Now why the hell would you do that?"

"I told you, we need your help to save humans and the souls and angels heaven. You do want that, don't you?"

dean leafs flow by on a light breeze

"Doesn't everyone?" Adam continues walking. Samandriel walks closer.

"I know you don't like me, and would like your space but-"

"If you want to make this experience slightly tolerable for the both of us, how about shutting up and staying out of my way?

"Sorry" Then Samandriel goes quiet. The only sound is the footsteps of boot and shoe over the dirt and broken up pavement.

It's over two hours later when they begin to hear something. It's a low growl. Adam halt abruptly causing his 'body guard' to bump into him

"What is it?"

"Shh!" Adam reaches for his knife and puts his bag slowly on the floor. Adam and Samandriel move closer tot he noise. Then a dog leaps out of the bush. THe dog is large and foaming at the mouth. It leaps at Adam, and he kicks the dog.  
It yelps but comes back. Adam is ready to kill it when three more come out. Samandriel steps in front of Adam and the dogs start attacking him. Adam looks mad and stabs a dog in the back. One of the other dogs leaps on him and he cuts its neck, getting a bit of dog blood on him.

Samandriel closes his eyes and the other two dogs break their necks, with a loud cracking noise. They drop dead in a pool of blood. Adam wipes blood from his cheek with his sleeve and wipes off his blade.

The angel looks down at the dogs and frowns

"I thought I told you to stay out fo my way. I can handle myself" Adam picks up his bag and continues walking.

"I'm sorry but they were going to hurt you"

"Yeah. They looked like that didn't they? Look at yourself." Adam points to his leg which is bleeding slightly.

"Don't apologize. You're the one that's hurt" Adam walks back over to the angel and crouches to get a better view of the gash

"You won't bleed out, but it'll hurt like a bitch." Adam stands and glances toward the dead dogs.

"No pun intended" He says and turns back around  
Samandriel cocks his head to the side trying to process the meaning of a 'pun'. He leaves it alone and catches up with Adam, who is picking up his things from the dusty, abandoned road.

Further down they see an old gas station. They get closer and the building is covered in grime and moss. On the front of the building "WELCOME HOME" is written in what's probably human blood. Adam has had to learn not to let things like blood and gore affect him too much. There's too much of it. Things like this could ruin a guy. Though Adam believes he's already damaged. 19 years, and the last 5 spent in a place like this. Now he's got this guy-angel-whoever, who looks no older than 18, stuck to him.

Adam looks at the horizon and sees the sun is setting. He looks to his left and notices something off the road. It's a small sandal, attached to the foot of a mutilated little girl. She couldn't be older than 6, Adam guesses. He feels sick and turns his head away.

Samandriel places a hand on his shoulder and brings him out of his state. He shrugs it off and walks in larger strides. Soon, he spots a house. It's decrepit and not the best choice of the color green, but it'll do. The boy gets to the porch and the angel has stopped at the curb.

"What's your deal?"

"I can't go inside"

"Why not?"

"Its angel proofed. Can you take down the symbols?"

Adam sighs and opens the door. He takes a few steps into the outdated house and then Samandriel hears a loud thump and see's the door shut with a loud bang and enough force to shake the windows.

"Adam!" he yells, unable to move.  
"No" His face is plastered in failure and concern

"ADAM!"


End file.
